Do not rush things up
by Pecera
Summary: Some sort of AU. Placed in a first season, somewhere in a first ten episodes. Doctor Juliet Harris came out of her cabin to mix things up. For ones who like Greer - I do not, he's a bad guy in here. Just warning. M rated mostly for language, also for 'adult theme' - like being drunk or harassed.
1. Chapter 1

Rush drank his coffee (at least something which should had resembled it, as they had no coffee on the _Destiny_), stood up and briskly walked out of the canteen. He really hoped that this one will help him, as it was an eight one since morning. He simply had no time to sleep. Neither to waste it on his trying to break Ancients' password. But he had to find some way. Until that, they will just fly around a universe in random directions – at least random for them. Apparently ship knew what it was doing.  
Rush sighed and walked inside to a gate room. At least he wanted to, but he stood in surprise on the threshold. In his kingdom was a stranger. A woman was standing at the consol, with a dozens of papers spread around her legs – which were extremely shapely, as he succeed to notice – on a floor.  
- Excuse me? – She turned to him, as she heard him speaking to her – What the hell are you doing in here?  
- Oh, hello. – She smiled to him and waved (she really had have waved him?) – I am doing my job, doctor Rush.  
- And this is? – He asked suspiciously.

- Getting an access to whole Ancients' knowledge contained on this computer – she stuck a pencil in her bun and pressed one of the buttons.  
- What the hell are you talking about? Who are you? – Rush run up to the consol and tried to push her away. She raised her hand and placed it on his shoulder.  
- Easy, doctor. I am Juliet Harris and I've got a PhD in ancient languages – she held out her hand toward him and he slowly shook it – I am highly disappointed that you can't recognize me, as I was told that you personally helped during the process of choosing the best specialists for that lovely journey.  
- You have a weird accent… - Rush was running through a list of crew, that came out from one of his mind's corners and when he remind that name he felt a little bit relaxed – But your Scottish.  
- Oh, yes, I am. But I am a linguist, as you know, so my English is a little bit contaminated with others accents and languages' influences – she smiled at him.  
- I haven't seen you around this ship – Rush was pretty sure about it. She was really beautiful woman, which he began to notice more and more with every minute, as he was calming down.

- Oh, yes. Since our arrival I was pretty much all the time in my cabin trying to translate Ancients' language and I wasn't really…  
- Wait – he interrupted her – Alternian has been translated years ago.  
- I am sorry – this version of this. – She pointed the computer behind her – Apparently it's some kind of variation of it. And I've deciphered the master code.  
- How the hell have you got any of this information if I have never seen you around? – After hearing that revelations he started to feel a little bit frustrated. Pretty much, even.  
- Even you have got to sleep from time to time - she laughed – Now, look.  
She leaned over the console and started to speak in a modified version of Alternian. Computer turned her speech into number of characters on the screen. She straighten up and he machine with quiet sound – perfectly heard in a completely silence – opened itself. Rush came to the consol and started to searching through it.  
- Oh, my God… – he whispered – You made it…  
- Oh, yes, I did – Juliet smiled with triumph.

Rush pulled out radio.  
- Colonel Young? Come into a gate room, please. This is… incredible.


	2. Chapter 2

Party made a canteen loud, crowded and filled with dancing people. Even if colonel Young was against that way of celebrating getting into the computer's main system, he was persuaded to accept that or simply want an atmosphere on a ship to became more informal, what could helped people to relax a little bit. No matter what was an argument, that convinced him – everyone (except of colonel, Rush and soldiers which were on guard) was here – getting drunk and simply being happy, as the vision of coming home was starting to become more and more likely (especially after drinking another shot of liquid which highly reminded vodka).  
Juliet was sitting in a corner, watching a crowd. She didn't really feel a need to come over here, but TJ asked her if she's going to and she answered 'why not?'.  
Now, she knew why.  
She grabbed her book – it was impossible to read in here, anyway – finished her drink and walked out of room. As she was moving away from the source of the noise, she started to hear quick steps behind her. She turned right and, after passing next door, looked back over the shoulder. It was sergeant Greer. She smiled to him, but in the same moment he run up to her and pushed her to the wall. His breath was stinking with an alcohol odor.  
- Sergeant, what are you doing? – She asked frightened.  
- Shut up, baby, I know you want it – he panted – You were staring at me on a party, I've seen you gaze.  
- Sergeant, I was looking at you only because you behaved loudly and I was concerned what was going on, I swear, I wasn't thinking of anything…  
- I've said shut up, right? So do it – he snarled and grabbed her hip.  
- Sergeant, stop, please! – Juliet cried. Well, an attempt to kiss her couldn't be consider as hearing her request. And she did the first think which come to her mind – she bit him as strong as she could.  
- You bitch! – Sergeant let her go, hit her in the face with an opened hand and spat with blood. Juliet felt down and slid away from sergeant Greer, as he was cursing her and trying to stem a flow of blood from the bitten lip.  
She got up quickly and began to retreat back. As she saw, that the sergeant forgot about her for now she turned and started to run away.  
She doesn't know where exactly she was right now and where she should go, but she knew one thing – in a moment sergeant Greer will remind himself about her staying here would become the worst idea.

Rush was lying on his bed, while working on his notes. His way of celebrating an opportunity to survive was to learn as much as he could in a time that he had left. Going to the party wasn't even an option, what he presented to Eli in a very vivid way. He adjusted his glasses, which were sliding down his nose and yawned. He hadn't drunk his 'coffee' but he preferred fighting with somnolence than with people in a canteen. He was just about to go back to work, when sudden pounding on his cabin's door broke him out of his bed.  
He approached and opened them. And found a person that he would not expect.  
- Doctor Harris, why do I have this pleasure? – He asked politely.  
While he was still speaking, she quickly came into his room and hide in the corner. He was standing without any clue what was happening in that particular moment, when drunken sergeant Greer came running down the hall, staggering from side to side.  
- Have you seen here a little bitch running? – He snarled.  
- No, sergeant, I haven't. And have you seen any white mice?  
- Shout up and fuck off, doc – he spat at Rush's feet and go away.  
Nicholas closed the door and turned.  
- What the hell has just happened here? – He looked at Juliet and saw her sitting on a floor in a corner, with her arms around her knees. She was crying. And as she leaned her head back he saw a huge bruise on her chick.  
- What happened? – He stepped forward in her direction.  
- Sergeant Greer couldn't simply understand no as no – she smiled sadly – I am so sorry, doctor Rush, for coming here but everyone is on that party and your room is only one which is occupied.  
- It's not a problem, doctor Harris…  
- Juliet.  
- Yes… - he hesitated – Juliet. I know that sergeant Greer can be an unpredictable man. Did he hit you?  
She touched her chick and grimaced.  
- Oh, that… Yes, he did this…  
- I think, that you should report that to colonel Young. Greer should never have left a separate cell – he shook his head gravely.  
- And I think that you don't have any alcohol in here?  
Rush came to the cupboard, opened it and pulled out a bottle.  
- As I found this bottle I wasn't sure how to use it, but then we were blessed with whiskey - he sat on the floor, next to Juliet and handed her the bottle – You know, it taste nothing like the Scottish, but does its job.  
She unscrewed it, took a deep sip and started to cough.  
Rush smiled slightly.  
- I've told you – he drank a little bit.  
- Yeah, I know. But I want to get drunk as quick as possible – another sip wasn't that desperate so she just snorted, while passing him the bottle.  
- So do I, but getting drunk alone is a little bit pathetic, isn't it? – he took a deep gulp and gave her the drink.  
- Why haven't you simply gone to the party? It's on the same ship, you know – she looked him in the eyes.  
- Yeah, about that… I am not a big fun of people.  
She opened her eyes wide and started to laugh uncontrollably.  
- What is so funny about that?  
- Well, you know – she giggled – as you don't like people, being alone shouldn't be a problem, right?  
- I don't have problem with being alone – he responded – But with myself being desperate enough to drink alone.  
- So you should thank me for being her – July rested her head on his shoulder and sighed – I thought it was my chance of a lifetime to get my name written down in history books. But for now on, I've been just sitting in one room for most of the time and being harassed by the military. Not good for the great start, is it?  
Rush nodded his head and drank from the bottle and gazed at Juliet's hand, with which she hugged him.  
- Just to be clear – I don't like you – he said after a minute or two of a silence.  
She got her head up.  
- Oh, I don't like you either. It's good, that you don't rush things up – she smiled.  
- Yeah, I haven't heard that joke before, trust me.  
- I bet you have. But it still counts as funny – she smiled and closed her eyes. And felt on her lips delicate touch of his lips, so different from sergeant's.  
- Yes – he whispered – no rush, indeed.


End file.
